Whispers are lies
by Sexy Paranormal
Summary: Moving to America to a pirvate school? Ok. Living with 3 girls and 3 boys? Fine. But Vampires? Whats wrong with these people? i thought i was the odd one out. but Why do i feel like its real? Maybe I am going mad like these people. Please R&R x
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not leaving!" I screamed into the pillow of my bed, my hands clutching the matrass while my brother, Cody, was pulling me by my ankles trying to make me move. "Yes you are now move it!" My brother screamed back.

It wasn't my fault. They blamed me and I got in trouble. They blamed me for burning down the lab class. The Queen bee, Shaya, blamed me becuase I was in the same room as her. So I get blamed and kicked out of school also I'm being sent to a pirvate school for awhile which basically means until I finsh school. Yeah that sucks and its away from my home, to far away from my home. It was they're fault, Shaya and her followers. Being sent to a pirvate school in America, when they should be the ones going not me

I looked up on the website of the school and its like a little village each person owns a home with other people. They think its how you can learn how to live and social with other people. The school year has already started for them, so yeah that sucks as well.

"No,no,no!" I started to kick my legs. Was I being childish? Yes I was. But I strongly didn't want to go.

"Your going." This time it was my fathers strong voice booming from downstairs. I suddenly heard his big footsteps coming up the stairs, It was my dad or how Menza, My little sister, Liked to call him 'Big Daddy boom' becuase when he was angry he would stomp about like a child having a tantrum.

"Don't make me drag you to the car." Dad was now standing in the door way and one last tug on my wrists I let go off the matres making Cody fall over. I chuckled a small laugh so no one could hear.

"Bags are packed, so move it." He sounded like the milatray. Dad picked me up of the floor and dragged me down to the car with me kicking and screaming at him. I didn't want to go, I was the small timid type. The one who had good grades and didn't get in trouble. The goody two shoes, Daddys little girl. And now I'm in trouble.

A tear fell down my face, I want to stay. I was still a child to my mum and now I was leaving her, she was ashamed of me and I was ashamed of myself. Yes I was 18 but to me I hadn't grown I hadn't come to realise who I really was.

"Bye, sis." Cody hugged me and I hopped into the car with my dad, to drive to the airport. Waving to my mum and sister, we set of.

A/N: This bit shall be writen in 3rd person pov :)

Vixen stepped out off the car that had come for her from the airport to pick her up. The flight wasn't bad from England to America. Her dad had left her in the airport in England so she was on her own now.

Vixen took a deep breath and opened her eyes drinking in what she could see. She was standing in front of a gate that had black bars with swirls at the very top it had the letters 'EPS' which meant Eltons pirvate school. Elton was the name of the town. It was a small area with your basic needs; clothes shops, supermarkets, coffee shop, small buisness, hospital and homes. Every thing a little town needed.

Vixen grabbed her stuff out of the boot of the taxi, she took some money out of her jeans pocket and passed it to the driver. Vixen took another deep breath and opened the gates to be welcomed by a small woman. The woman had red curly hair that stopped below her chin. she had freckles that streached across her nose and small ears. Her figure was delicate and she had high cheekbones with red glasses. The woman was wearing a pencil skirt and a silk black blouse along with white slip on shoes.

"Hello there, you must be Vixen Heartwright," The woman stuck out her hand and Vixen took it.

"Yes, but just call me Vix." Vixen informed her. The woman smiled at her.

"I'm Sally by the way." The woman, Sally, took Vixen down a rocky path.

A/N: The rest is 1st POV (Dun't know why i did that but yeah)

Sally lead me down a rocky path that passed houses which I guessed was where everyone stayed in.

"Unfrontally everyone has started this year so we are putting you in th only house that is avalible. Tomorow I will come by and see you and give you your starter pack but...You won't be starting until next week." Sally smiled at me and lead me into another pathway. This place was like a mini town they were actaull real houses and big ones at that.

"You would had been in an all girl house but, you joined late. So its girls and boys." Sally didn't look at me when she said that.

I couldn't help but notice that Sally walked a bit faster than me. It surpirised me 'cause she was smaller than me. But she walked with grace like a dancer. We walked for ages until we arrived at a white house that was two floors with a blacony. It looked like a happy place but the most expensive place and I was staying here. The windows were black hiding the inside, the gardens lawn was cut with different coloured flowers. There was a white porch with a swinging seat.

"Here we are." Sally walked up the pathway and onto the porch with me in tow. My hands started to sweat. What if they didn't like me? What if they were like all the bullies at school? Would they like me? Sally gently knocked on the door and it opened to a woman with dirty blonde her that slightly stopped at her shoulders, she had grey eyes that had bags under them. She was taller than Sally maybe taller than me and she was a slight on the pale side.

"Vix this is Taya." Sally pointed towards Taya and she frowned at Sally.

"Have fun." And with that Sally was gone leaving me on the porch with Taya. Taya was wearing a zebra stripy dressing gown with black slippers her hair was a bit messy.

"You better come in." She had a thick American accent.

She stepped out of the way of the door and I followed her in, dragging my suitcase and bag. The room I stepped in was a long hallway that lead to a back door I had an earge to walk down there. On the left side there was a coat rack with shoes placed at the bottom. On the right side there was another hallway that lead to the stairs and what looked like the kitchen.

Taya was standing on the botto step while I looked around. "This way." She turned around and went upstairs. "Leave your bags down 'ere, Axel will get them." Axel must be someone else who lives here. I followed Taya upstairs there was eight doors, sevan were decorated with pictues and writing.

"Time to meet everyone..." Taya stopped at the first door on the left. The door was blue and black with red flames and pictures. A name was writen in the middle 'Blaise'.

Taya knocked on the door and a boy stepped out. He had light red dyed hair with clear skin. He was asian. He had brown cute eyes.

"What up Taya?" He crossed his arms and looked over at me. "Who's the girl?" His eyebrow went up.

"This is Vixen. The new girl." Taya looked at her nails bored.

"Oh. Hi. Im Blaise." He smiled an joyful smile. He had cute dimples. He was wearing a plain T-shirt with a black waist coat and blue jeans with just socks.

"Moving on." Taya shoved Blaise back in his room before he could say anything else. We walked to another door right next to Blaise's. It was white with flowers and hearts on.

"Crystal open up." Taya sung and the door opened. A girl with blonde layered hair and green eyes came out. She was pale but tanned and had rosy cheeks. She was wearing a pink skirt and leggings with long T-shirt. She smiled and jumped up and down.

"Oh hello, hello. You must the new girl!" She beamed with the smile still plastered across her face. "I'm Crystal." She jumped and hugged me,making me jump in surprise.

"Crystal can you show her everyone else I have buisness to attent to." Taya left in a hurry, going into a door oppisite Crystals. Why was she in a hurry? I shrugged it of.

"Alright follow me." Crystal closed her bedroom door and lead me to another this time the door was black and red with skulls and ghost's pictures stuck on it. The name 'Zel' was writen all over it.

"I think she's hear." Crystal said out loud. She banged on the door harder than Taya.

"What!" A girl opened the door and glared at Crytstal. She had blue hair that was layered and she was pale with white make up. Her eye make up made her blue eyes stand out. She was taller than Crystal and me.

"New girl." Crystal hissed at her. I guess they don't like each other. Girly vs. Emo or you could say Pink vs. Black.

"Cool whatever." Zel slamed the door shut and Crystal turned back to me.

"She isn't so great." Crystal shrugged her shoulders. So far I had met Taya, Blaise, Cyrstal and Zel. Who next? I was all ready getting tired just from meeting new people and that was just stupid. I felt so out of place here, everyone was American and I was English. I realised I had been on mute most of my time here and my throat felt closed up with my lips super glued together.

"Axel, Shane and Riley aren't here so you'll see them later. Now your room." Finally, I felt the tirdness close in around more. Crystal lead me pass three other doors. Two white one black with those police signs that would say 'Investigation area' but this time is said the words 'Riley's room Keep out' and photos of some people.

"Here we are." Crystal stopped infront of a blue door. "Taya and me did it when we heard you were coming and we chose the colour blue." She opened the door and I gasped in shock. The room was amazing it was different shades of blue with a double bed placed in the middle with a dressing table and another door that must had led to a bathroom.

"Do you like?" Crystal asked and I smiled nodding my head to stunned to say anything.

"Thank god." Crystal walked passed me and opened the drawer to the dressing table.

"You may need this for tonight by the way." I gave her a confused look as she handed me a white box that had a silk blue ribbion on the top. Crystal left after that. Wow. The room was stunning.

I sat down on the bed and opened the box it had a note placed on top. They must had been informed that I was coming and knew I was a girl I mean they didn't say anything like _'Oh your a girl?'_ or _'Oh come on a girl!'_ That would had not helped at all. Elton didn't seem that bad but my home was better.

I opened up the note and it read:

Dear new girl,

You may need this for tonight. Zel got you it so thank her.

From Taya.

p.s Were going to my nightclub its called Alive. Be ready by 8

I took out the dress that was placed foled inside and couldn't help but chock. It was red and kind of pretty but not something I would wear. I could see my sister wearing it. The thought of my family left tears in my eyes, when will I see them again?

It was 8 o'clock and I was all ready. Stepping closer to the mirror I stared at my dress. My brown hair was flowing down in curls. My violet eyes stood out with my black eyeliner and mascra. I had added blusher to my tanned skin and lipgloss to my pale lips. I admit the dress didn't look that bad on me, which to me saying that sounded vain and selfish. I was never one to love myself.

I heard a knock at the door, which I guessed was Crystal or Taya. I opened the door and it was Zel. She smiled at me.

"You like the dress?" She asked in a timid voice. I cleared my voice and spoke for the first time in this house.

"Yes, Thank you." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So what are you do, I mean study." Zel gently grabbed my forearm and took me downstairs.

"Music, Piano." I mumbled.

"Lucky you, theres a piano in the music room." She chuckled and we stopped in the hallway where Taya, Blaise, Crystal and another man stood. The other an had dirty blonde hair that was cut short. He needed to shave but it made him look sexy. He had blue dark eyes and was wearing a black shirt with two buttons undone at the top and he was wearing blue faded jeans and nike trainers or sneakers Crystal had told me.

"Are we ready?" The man had a deep strong voice. He smiled showing perfect white teeth. "Ah you must be Vixen, I'm Axel." He wrapped his arm around Taya and she giggled. Axel and Taya, I wonder if Crystal or Zel were with Blaise.

"Lets go then." Axel said and opened the door.

"What did Taya mean by my nightclub?" I whispered to Zel remembering what it said in the note.

"Oh her dad owned it but died he when she was 13. In the will it said she was to own it but she was a bit to young then. When she turned 18 she opened it." She said whispering back.

We finally arrived at a nighclub that had a word writen in blue lights that said 'Alive' just like it said in the note. people were walking in and out of the double doors. We went inside and I was hit by the smell of alchol and sweat from the dancers. It was black inside and the only source of light was fro the danceing strobe lights.

"Welcome to the dance house of Elton." Taya shouted over the music. I stayed glued to Zels side. We went into another room that was VIP is was full of multi coloured lights. There was four VIP areas. I liked thw blue bar it was a VIP area and was qiuet enough for me. Nightclubs were not my thing. My sister yeah but not me. I only went to one nighclub and that was with my brother, Cody, the club was called Star five. It was in London and we came home late and lucky we didn't get caught but that was the first time I got drunk. I felt tears prickle my eyes Cody would had had a blast in here. I missed home.

I was standing on the balcony of the first VIP room, over looking the dancers. It was WAY calmer up here, less madding.

"Vix, Come here." Zel gestured a come here with her finger. I went up to her like she asked.

"Yeah." I reaplied. That was the best thing I could say I mean I wouln't say 'What up?' or 'What?' to me it sounded rude.

"We are going down stairs, Taya said you could come," I gave her a face that said 'No way' "Not down there-" She nodded towards the balcony "-Down the cellar. Pirvate zone." Zel did another hand gesture to follow her down a doorway that lead to some stairs. I followed like a lost puppy. The stairs lead to another door. I could hear a different change in music, it sounded like bass and alot of beat. There was a man, he looked like a Bouncer. He was bald and tall with a goatie.

"Password." He said in a montone voice.

"Corazón oscuro." She reaplided with a evil kind of smile on her lips.

The man opened the door and the music became a pounding sound knocking in my skull. The song that was plaing was called Omen by The Prodigy. The room was gray but had blue and red LED lights splashed across the ceiling and walls. There was a bar in the far corner and there was something that shocked me. A fighting cage was placed in the middle. People were crowding around it with the hands held in the air.

"Welcome to beat zone. Where people earn money with fights." Zel whispered and disapeared in the wild crowd. In the fighting cage there were two men. Each were wearing a pair of black track suit bottoms and some nike trainers. The man on the left side look older than the one on the right, about 24 or 25 years of age. The other look 18 to 19. The 24 year old had blonde hair while the 18 year old had Blonde man punched black hair in the jaw and I couldn't help but flinch.

"Riley always getting beat up," I turned round to see Axel standing staring up at the cage. "He never wins but he still does it." Axel shacked his head and frowned before turnng to look at me.

"Which one's Riley?" I asked and turned my attention back to the men.

"The one with black hair." Axel said.

"Break!" A male voiced boomed down a speaker. Riley turned round and put leaned his head on the cage bars, inhailing deeply he took out a cigarette from his pocket along with a lighter. He wedged the cigarette in his lips and light it, he titled his head back and breathed out a puff of grey smoke. Riley was tanned I realised with high cheek bones and a strong face structure. His eyes were a shocing blue with a ring of silver outlining his black pupils. He was well built and had pale lips.

"Come on, why don't you meet him?" Axel said and gently grabbed my forearm and lead me towards the fighting cage.

"Yo, Riley!" Axel shouted and Riley looked down at him. "Meet the newcomer." Axel nodded towards me and Riley looked at me. His eyes were eyes that you could get lost in they seemed mystrious..._Yeah Vix thats really great, its more like they were eyes that I was staring at like a total idiot. _ I cleared y throat. "Hi." I said to him and he just looked me up and down.

"A girl?" And they were the words I were they words I were expecting someone to say. "I mean you could had Told me. I thought it was gonna be a if its going to be a girl then why can't she be a HOT girl?" Ouch I admit that hurt. I rolled my eyes, says fighter.

"Thats nice, man." Axel crossed his arms and left to join Taya. Riley walked away from the cage bars and threw the cigarette on the floor. Maybe Mr. Cage fighter was a too nice thing to call him, I shall now call him Mr. Litajerk pronouneds Lit-a-jerk.

"Bring on Shane." Riley shouted and the crowd cheered with glee. The blonde man left and was replaced by a younger more handsome man. I guessed he was Shane. He had shaggy brown hair that stopped below his ears, blue eyes and high cheekbones. His lips were a pink colour and he was wearing nothing but blue track suits and trainers like Riley but he had a silver dog tag neclace around his neck.

"Its on." Shane said and charged at Riley, punching him in the jaw. I didn't watch much 'Cause I left after that, it didn't intrest me to watch two- really hot -guys fight for money like a pack of wolves. I went the bar and got myself a coke, I decied not to drink any alcahol. I personally wanted to keep my brain cells intake.

If only Cody was here I could see him up in that cage fighting those men and showing off to the ladies. I could see my best friend sitting at this bar checking out guys in her bizarre way and using pickup lines that really never worked and laughing together. But all that was back in England. If some rando loser came up to me and said_ I'll give you one plane ticket back to the UK for £100,00_ I say _hell yeah, I'd give you a gold bar! _But things like that never happned.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, I spun round on my chair and saw the guy from the fighting cage, Shane. He smiled at me.

"You must be Vixen, the newcomer." He took the seat next to me.

"Eh...Yeah...I'm...Eh...Vixen" I struggled to find my words? _What idiot does that? oh wait me._

Shane chuckled. "Nice too meet you." He lifted the drink in his hands to his lips and drank.

"You too." I mumbled.

"Has anyone said this but...Welcome to Elton."

My first fanfic please review I only want 2 or 3 then I'll post if you like it :) Pictures are on my profile by the way. Review!

- Sexy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Vix? Vix?" A male voice mumubled in my ear. "Vixxxx?" The voice sung and I shifted to my side. I heard a fustrated sigh before...

"Vixen!" I shot up from the bed and my head collied with someone elses, I gasped. looking over the bed I saw Axel kneeling with his head inbetween his knees. I rolled my eyes, I thought guys weren't wimps, chickens or whatever. I had hung around with Axel last night. He had moved here when he was caught taking drugs with Shane who also lives in this house. They both lived in L.A.

"Are you alright?" I asked and jumped of the bed and knelt next to him. He groanded and lifted his head to look at me.

"Oh im just brilliant," He replied sarcastially and put his thumbs up. It couldn't had hurt that much my head was just fine. "Sally's downstairs in the kitchen waiting for you." He stood up and walked out the room clutching his forehead.

He shut the door almost slamming it. I got up of the floor and put on my pink boot slippers and putting my hair in a messy ponytail. I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen were Axel, Taya and Sally were all in. Taya was sitting on the counter texting on her phone, Axel was in the freezer looking for something and Sally was sitting at the island table. I saw that every now and then she would looked a Taya or Axel with the corner of her eye like they would all of a sudden attack her.

"Morning," I said, I grabbed a mug from teh stand and filled it up with coffee. I sat at the table oppisite Sally. She smiled at me.

"Morning," She shifted into another sitting postion and glanced up at Taya, who was leaving out the room. I looked up at Axel and saw he had a pack of ice on his head. Oh come on it didn't hurt that much did it? To proove my point Axel took of the ice pack and saw a small bruise.

"Here is everything you need," Sally lifted a purple file out of her bag and slid it across the table towards me. "Your classes, map, list of rules. You can wear whatever you want at school, I here in England you wear uniform. No drugs or smoking..." She carried on talking but I dirfted of into thought.

What was happening back home? Was everyone alright? Did they miss me? Of corse they did I was there daughter and sister. I had an image of Cody next to the cooker burning eggs and Menza reading a book at the table listening to her ipod...

"Vix?" I snapped out my thought and saw Sally waving her hand in my face. "Did you hear me?" I didn't but there was no way I was telling her so i said a simple "yes" and took a sip of my coffee. Axel was sitting next to me eating toast with jam and had a sports bottle.

"Good. Well im off, I see you next week in my class." Sally nodded at me and glared at Axel before leaving out the backdoor in the kitchen.

Didn't she like Axel? I finshed my coffee and placed the mug in the sink. I hadn't properly looked at the kitchen but it was nice. Blue and black along with white checkered tiles on the walls the floor was a wooden hard board. cupboards where lined along the wall and held everything what a kitchen needed, it had two cookers an da backdoor leading to the garden, a gatway to the front yard and what looked like a huge garge.

"Zel wants to see you in the music room she wants you to meet someone." Axel mummbled and left with his sports water bottle.

I ran upstairs and quickly got changed into ripped blue skinny jeans and a one shoulder T-shirt. It took me awhile to find teh music room but I found it. It was next to the lounge and had a stage with a piano placed on top and a microphone. Zel was sitting on the edge next to a man with blonde hair placed into a small ponytail, he had green murky eyes and a strong sturctured face. Zel was wearing a blue skirt with a leggings and a short sleeved top with white fish nets gloves. She had different peices of jewlery on around her neck and fingers. The man was wearing plain jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Hey, Vix. This is Will." Zel jumped up from her sitting postion and walked over to me. The man, Will stood up aswell but didn't come over.

"Hi," He smiled. "Zel told me that you played piano and we really need someone who can play piano in our band for Taya's nightclub." He smiled again.

"Erm...Yeah, I do." I tucked a peice of hair behind my ear and walked over to him with Zel.

"Good, right yeah. Heres something I want you to play for me," He handed me a peice of paper with piano notes and lyrics written on it. "Can you sing?" He asked and I nodded my head lightly. "Good, ok you start and I'll join in when its my turn to sing." He walked over to the piano and sat on the chair, I did the same.

I never uasully sung in front of people but I wasn't that bad. Cody would practice with me, he would play his saxaphone and a I would play the piano. I had started playing piano at the age of six and loved it ever since. I placed the sheet of music on the stand of the piano and started to play. Each of my fingers brushing the keys, I cleared my throat and started to sing the lyrics on the paper.

"Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)"

I looked up at Will, still playing the piano and he started to sing after I had.

"Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night" He rapped the song with rythem and soon it was my turn to sing.

"Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)" I stared to play the song, nodding my head.

"Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes." He finished all of his singing and all I had to do was sing mine and slow down the rythem of teh piano.

"Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)" The song and finshed and I lifted my hands of the Piano keys with a smile on my face. It had been a while since I had sung and I was surprised I still could. The last time i had sung it was with Cody and my friend, Thea, and we had to do it for a party. It fely good to sing, like my thraot was cleared and there was a new feeling in my stomach.

"Brilliant." Will cheered and Zel clapped her hands. I didn't realise she was standing behind me, looking down at me with a happy smile. She wasn't like all the other Emo's and Goth's I knew she was happy and filled with a glowing light. I liked her better than Crystal or Taya and understood why the hated each other. Crytsal was one of teh popular 'it' girls and Zel was a 'low life' the person at the bottom of the food chain I guess.

"Okay one more song and were done, this one's solo for you." Will goy another sheet of music and changed it with the other sheet of music.

"I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did  
And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did  
And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love is worst  
Empty promises will wear  
I know (i know)  
And know when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy (i was happy)  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did." I finshed the song and Zel clapped her hands agian.

"I love that song." She announced and me and Will laughed.

* * *

Zel and Will had gone together to there classes, Will told me about his band and I agreed to join. Taya, Axel, Blaise, Crystal and Shane also had gone to classes. I decied to check out the rest of the house. Each room was neatly done and tidy, Zel had done them all and they were beautiful.

It was 4:00 pm and everyone didn't get back until 5:00 pm. I had nothing to do so I checked out the garge. It had 7 cars, 7 never expensive looking cars. My jaw dropped open at the sight. I heard something moving and jumped, there was another sound and I looked to see what it was but there was nothing there. Again another sound.

"What are you doing here?" I yelped as I heard the voice and turned around to see Riley with faded jeans and a white T-shirt that had oil stains on them.

"I was just...Just looking, sorry." I mumbled, why was I saying sorry? He should say sorry, not me.

"Leave." He sneered and I did not feeling up to having ago at him.

* * *

I went out shopping to get some more food the fridge was running low. Everyone was back and teh time was 9:00 pm. I didn't want to stay there. Riley kept giving me glares and I felt like he was judging me. I didn't understand him. Shane told me not to worry, they were cousins which shocked me 'cause Shane was nice and welcoming and Riley was mean and cold.

I was in the small town of Elton and it was destrered, no people on the street, when I had gone into the shop the lady at the till told me to hurry home, that I didn't want to get caught by them. Who was them? A mafia group? Gangsters? People who commit crimes? This town seemed nice enough.

I was walking down a street when I heard footsteps, I turned around but saw no one behind me, shivers ran up my spin and I got goosebumps. "Vixeanna..." I voice said, whispering, wrapping itself around me. "Vixeanna..." It whispered again and I picked up my pace. "Turn around..." I realised the voice was male. I started to run. "I'm coming..." My breathing picked up and my hands started to sweat. I heard a snarl before the voice stopped. But I carried on running.

All of a sudden I was pushed into an alley way, my eyes were glued shut, from fear. What had it gotten me or was a just going mad?

"Open your eyes," Said a familiar voice. "Your safe." I opened my eyes and saw Riley standing in front of me, his eyes full of worry but it changed when I opened my eyes.

"What were you think?" He hissed but in a low voice.

"I-I-I was." I stuttered for my words, fear was still pumping through my veins.

"You could had been killed." He grabbed my shoulders and looked at neck. Why was he looking at my neck? "Its 9, everyone knows not to be out the gates at 9."

Well maybe someone didn't tell me you idiot, I wanted to say back to him.

"Come, im taking you back." He pushed me out of the alleyway and back into the street, close by my side.

What was that voice? Who was it? Why did it call me Vixeanna? Did he mean someone else? or me?

* * *

The songs do not belong to me.

Songs: Airplanes by Haley Williams and B.O.B, Impossible by Shontelle.

Thank you for reading Reviw. 3 or four until next update. Please?

-Sexy Paranormal xx


	3. Chapter 3

short chapter: chapter 3

A fire had started to burn around the castle. People screaming were heard down the hallways as they were burned alive. The baby girl lay in her room watching as orange flickering flames clouded the room. The baby girl was mesmarized with the light as it came closer to the pink cot she lay in, the baby was not scared nor feared the flame.

The door of the girls room slammed open and a black cloaked figure entered the room, walking through the flame like it did not hurt but the groans showed they did. The black cloaked figure picked up the baby girl and hid her under his cloak, sheilding her from the flame.

"Your safe, princess," The voice was male. The baby girl stared up at his eyes, they were a glowing blue with a ring of silver around the pupil. "Your safe." And with that the baby girl fell asleep in the mans arms and he took her to safety, to her beloved parents.

Vix shot up from her bed gasping for air. What was that? Those eyes seem so familiar. She thought. Running a hand through her hair she got up and looked at her clock, it was 6:00 am. She groaned and got up finding herself not able to go back to sleep. Everyone was asleep she guessed and sneaked into the kitchen for something to eat. She searched throw the cupboards and found a breakfast bar. Who was that man in my dreams? It felt so real, Vix rumaged through her thoughts trying to find the answer.

"What are you doing?" Vix yelped and dropped her breakfast bar on the floor. She turned around and saw Riley leaning on the counter looking at her with curiousty.

"I...I was getting some...something to eat...Sorry." Vix found herself saying sorry to Riley again.

"You were stupid to be out at 9 last night," Riley said and grabbed a sports bottle out of the fridge. Vix noticed that only Taya, Riley and Axel would drink out of sports bottles. Zel, Shane and Blaise drunk out of clear cups. She wondered why. "They could had gotten you." Who was thsi They Riley was talking about. It remined her what the lady at the shop had said.

"Who's they?" Vix asked while picking back up her breakfast bar and blowing away the dirt before taking a bite. Riley had finshed his drink amd threw the bottle in the sink, Vix saw red liquid on Rileys lip. Was it cranmberry juice? But the liquid was a redder almost blood like but the less light from the kitchen made it look abit black.

Riley saw Vix was looking at his lip and quickly wiped of the red liquid. "They are something you don't want to mess with..." He trailed of an d left Vix standing confused in the kitchen with the same question spinning around her head. Who was They?

Vix went back to bed after that and rewoken at 10 am, Everyone was in the kitchen doind something. Again Vix saw that Taya, Axel and Riley all had sports bottles. What was in it? She thought standing fasinated by the bottles. She didn't care if she thought she was going crazy she just wanted to know what was in there.

"Taya do you want to go town." Crystal asked as she grabbed her bag and placed it on her tint body.

"No thanks the weathers..." She trailed of and looked out the window. The weather was nice and sunny and warm. What was wrong with the sun? Vix didn't understand what was wrong with some of them?

"Oh sorry, yeah." Crystal said and left throught the backdoor of teh kitchen. Vix again looked at Taya, Axel and Riley closely. All three of them had pale skin. Were they sick? Sure she was pale but not that pale. She was about to ask them but Shane intrupped her.

"So, Vix, when do you starts lessons?" Shane asked and took a peice of toast out the toast. He shook it at Axel, asking if he wanted some and Axel said no. They hardly eated, the only time Vix had seen them eaten was a breakfast but today they didn't.

"Next week." She answered back, still watching Taya, Axel and Riley.

"Oh thats good." Shane smiled at sweet smile at her and she couldn't help but smile back. She liked Shane, he was sweet and funny. "Erm... Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked and pleaded with his eyes. Vix nodded a yes and they went outside. As the door opened she saw that Riley sheilded he eyes from the sun.

"This way." Shane said a pulled Vix down a path. Flowers filled each sides and birds chriped, trees created a canopy above.

* * *

Vix and Shane had walked for hours stopping at points now and then. They had gotten back and Shane had to go out. Taya was the only one in the house. Vix went into the music room to play on the piano. Her fingers brushed each keys, sending a sweet tune. Was it vain to think she amazing at playing? Vix didn't care only the music did. Vix stopped playing once she heard a strangled horrid scream, it had made her jump.

Vix stood up from the piano and followed the scream, frightened. What was happening? Was someone hurt? The scream was from a female for sure. The scream lead Vix upstairs and infront of Taya's room. Was she hurt? Vix slowly opened the door and almost threw up from the sight. Taya was standing with a girl. Her mouth was attached to the girls throat, blood was trailing from the girls throat and onto her shirt.

Vix gasped with horror and regretted it once Taya looked up at her. Taya mouth and chin was coated with blood.

"What are you?" Vix asked her voice failed out on her. Taya eyes were black were they used to be blue and her pupils were red. Taya looked crazed.

"Vampire." Taya hissed before lundging at Vix and biteing down on her neck.

* * *

Like? Hate? Love? Thoughts? Review please :D


	4. Chapter 4

Shane's Pov:

As me and Riley stepped into the door we heard a blood curling scream come from upstairs. I looked over at Riley but he just shrugged and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a blue sprots bottle.

"Taya," He mummered and took a gulp of his drink...Well I liked to pretend it was just a drink...

"But you said Taya only drank from water bottles." I stated with a worried look on my face. I didn't mind living with them but they worried me sometimes, I mean im perfectly fine with living with Vampires but the thought of other people getting hurt sent cold shivers running down my back.

All of a sudden a loud shattering bang was heard, almaost like glass, Come from upstairs and another scream. I looked up at Riley and gave him a look that said 'Go On Up There' Riley rolled his eyes and I glared at him. Sometimes I really hated him and sometimes I just wanted to kill him...If I could Of corse. Riley raced upstairs and back mbefore I couild blink and eye.

"I need your help." Look from his face told me he wasn't lying of corse. Runing up as fast as I could I reached Taya's Room and saw that Riley was havin' trouble to pin her down on the floor.

"Go help her!" Riley shouted, he struggled against Taya. She tryed to bite down on his neck but he turned his face. "Don't just stand there!" He snarled at me before Trying to push Taya, who was getting back up, Down.

I looked to my left and saw a very,very fragile looking Vixen. Her skin was paled to white and she had black circles under her eyes. Her neck looked like it had be clawed out and if it wans'tfor the small movement of her chest I would had thought she was dead. I ran to her side and saw that her eyes were open but staring up at the ceiling like she was the only person in the world.

From behind me Taya and was now up on her feet and Riley was on the floor rubbing the back of his head. Taya was coming this way and i had to act fast. Iifted Vixen up in my arms and took her out the door , I could say I walked but that would had been I lie. I didn't evan make it half way until I got knocked down on the floor.

Taya took hold of mt throat and threw me to the other side of the room and everything went black.

Riley's pov:  
Godamnit, Taya had pushed Shane out of the way and now I was on my own. Shane was sitting on the floor, his head lolled on his shoulder. I jumped of the floor and ran to Taya before she could get to Vixen, she was already damaged from blood lose and if Taya took anymore she would die at that thought I felt guilty like I was meant to not let anything happen.

With one last hit at the head and a stab near Taya's heart she was out. I took in a big gulp of breath and the back of my head healed frm being attacked by Taya. I ignored Taya and Shane and lifted Vixen up of the floor and into her room, I gently placed her on my bed and she artomically woke up with a scream.

Vixen's Pov:

Pain was the first thing I felt, fire and pain in my neck like something had attacked it. I screamed and screamed, the pain wouldn't go away I wanted it to go away. I couldn't rememeber what had happened and I didn't care I just wanted the pain to go away.

"Please..." I chocked begging it would stop. "Please Make it stop." Tears started to stain my cheeks.

I realised I was laying on something soft, a bed? Yes a bed. The soft fabric crinkling under my finger tips was the duvet. My room? I wasn't sure and I didn't care. Cold fingers pressed against my forehead.

"It will go away I promise." A calm voice whispered, brushing fingers agaisnst my forehead. It didn't help more tears stained my bed sheet. What had happened? Why was I in so much pain?

"It'll go away I promise no more pain. I'll help," Slow movement came from my side bit slowly came to a halt. "What the..." All of the sudden I felt a refreshing feeling come from my neck but also like it was mending itself, joining together.

"How did you do that?" I realised the voice came from Riley, of all people. "Your neck it just...Healed." Riley sounded shicked and surprised. "How?" He kind of sounded freaked out but was keeping it under control.

"What?" My voice was barly a whisper. "What happened?"

* * *

Love? Hate? Like?

Review, sorry for not updateing :)x


End file.
